The harnessing of engines to power vehicles at high speeds has created a need to cover powered vehicles with aerodynamically efficient surfaces that reduce drag. Reducing the drag resulting from the motion of an object through a fluid is one way to increase the efficiency of powered vehicles. Examples of previous attempts to reduce the drag of vehicle surfaces are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,099 by and U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,291 by Stephens et al. Although numerous attempts have been made to reduce the aerodynamic drag of surfaces, the applicant proposes that there are still significant opportunities for improvement in this field.